What if chapter 10
by Kabaneri
Summary: Young Izuku has just learned he's Quirkless and becomes depressed. What if he meets someone that gives him inspiration before All-Might? A certain crazy, extravagant but kind villain. Chapter 11 is up! A Sword Gai story.


**Izu-chan's great adventurous day**

Midoriya Izuku or Deku was walking to his home alone. A few days ago he had been revealed to not only be Quirkless but also unable to develop one because of how his joints were. He has been trying to accept the fact but having all his dreams shattered wasn't something a young boy could accept quickly. He decided to walk around aimlessly for a while before returning home. As he was walking on the streat a scream and an explosion sounded. Then another and another, they were getting closer to his place. Suddenly one sounded on his laft, not even 100 metres away a cloud of dust rose as two figures jumped out of the cloud. One was flaming and big while the other was smaller, slimmer and had long purple hair or something similar. The smaller figure was punched with a flame-covered fist and was propelled away instantly. The problem was that Izuku was at the place it was going to land. He froze in place and time seemed to stop for a while.

'What am I doing? I want to be a hero! No hero freezes like that.'

The figure suddenly looked at him and twisted it's body in a way that changed the place it crashed into. It still made a crater just a metre in front of him. He just stood there and stared.

"Cough! Well, well, it seems he wasn't in the mood for jokes."

From under the rubble a young girl around 16 rose up and rubbed her neck. She wore clothes akin to a full-body swimsuit, 3/4 khaki pants, a tanktop a sleeveless coat with a cat-eared hood, thick gloves, trainers and a mask that covered everything but her mouth, even her eyes were behind a cover of sorts. The purple hair was coming from the top of the head and reached around a palm above the waist. She turned towards him and grinned widely.

"Oh, look here. We have company. Heya squirt? Whatcha doing?" - she teased with a playful voice.

"Jinnai! I will get you this timeeee!" - a booming male voice sounded from the sky.

Izuku recognised him as the second best hero, Endevavor.

'Why are they fighting? Is she some super evil Villain?!'

"DIEEEE!" - he shouted and prepared to throw a huge fireball at her.

"OI! There is a kid here Flamestache! Stop it!" - she shouted but he didn't listen.

He launched the fireball and the place exploded. Endevavor landed and looked around.

"CHE! She got away again! Another stain in my perfect record. Damn you!" - he then left the place in order to look for her.

As he left the place a few burning pieces of trash flew around and from under Izuku and a slightly cinged Jinnai appeared.

"Damn psyho! Doesn't he care about the safety of the children? Not everyone can witstand an explosion like that, not to mention a small child! A nutter I tell ya! Hey, kid, are you OK? Are you hurting somewhere?" - she helped him get up.

"Nno I'm fine. Nothing hurts." - he looked down.

"Good then! It would have been dad if you were seriously hurt."

"U-um...Excuse me miss.? yYou were fighting Endevavor, right? Does that mean you are a vilain?"

"Yes, I indeed was but I'm not a real vilain! I have a bounty of quie a few bilion on my head but that's only because I steal stuff! They don't even care that I return them in pristine condition after a few days! I'm not some terorist or an evildoer, I'm a thief, a phantom thief! My name's Jinnai by the way. What's yours? Oh, you don't have a hero/vilain nickname yet, so...do you have a school name or somthing to call you? After all you shouldn't tell your name to strangers!"

He was amazed she could talk so much without breathing or stopping. He hesitates but after looking at her smiling face, combied with the fact she saved his life just now made him trust her a bit.

"I always wanted to be All-Might Jr or something like that."

"Oh, Might Jr? I like it! You are also pretty tough, it suits you."

"No, i-it doesn't!" he sobbed "It doesn't suit me anymore..."

"Huh, why? Is you Quirk something like glowing or sticking to walls? No Quirk is usel-!"

"I don't have a Quirk!" he interrupted her "And will never have! I-I'll never be able to be a hero..." - he was crying silently by now.

She frowned, bent over him and shook him like an apple tree. By the time she was done his eyes were spinning.

"Listen here! Don't you dare talk like that! You should never give up on your dream! There have been many people before you that were mistreated, belittled and underestimated, even now there are people all over the world that are in way worse situation than you. I say you man up and beat the shit out of that depression! You are not some fat, middle-aged, bald salaryman with no family to be depressed!"

He looked at her and nodded for YES.

"OK then! Come with me!" - she grabbed his hand and led him down an alley.

He had to jog a bit to keep up with her. He was getting worried. Although she was nice and had saved him, she was still a criminal and a stranger. He knew he had no chance to stand up to her, so he followed. They went left and reached a strange and dark looking shop called "Goulish and more". She dragged him in and he was shocked by the interior. It was spacious and filled with many strange and even scary things. A wall full of spiky collars, chains, pocket knives, knuckles and such. Another wall full with masks, some cute (a parrot), some bland (a white mask with two holes for eyes), some strange (a weird crature with clown hair) and some scary (a mask that looked like himan flesh, many fake eyeballs and teeth sticking out in all directions). Underneath was a cabinet with glass dooes, inside were all sorts of gothic earruings, piercings, rings fake nails and other accessories. He slowly walked around and looked at the different things inside. There was also a place for clothes, make-up and even a tattoo corner. He also noticed a place where a lot of candles, jars filled with strange liquids and some dried herbs, anumals and stones were fut for sale. Jinnai was talking to the shop owner about something. He got interested and headed for the place. He could only reach the candles because the other things were either too high up or locked. There were black and gray candles. He read the names written on their labels. The black ones read "Death" while the gray ones read "Vanilla Death".

'Weird. I can't understand how there can be a smell of death, not to mention a vanilla death.'

"Hey, Might Jr-chan! Man, we have to shorten this name! Come here."

He went next to her and she slipped something over his head. He was startled and cried in panic. However when he opened his eyes he was looking through a plastic visor.

"What do you think? You are going to spend a bit time with me, so I decided to get you a mask! Don't worry, Mr. Jinmen here is a good friend of mine from way back. He gave it for free because it wasn't selling."

He looked at the miror on his left and saw that he was wearing a modified Gas mask. The visor was orange and shaped like shades, the part where the canister was supposed to be was missing, insteas a small plastic filter-like piece was there and it allowed him to breath without getting hot of stuffy. The back was made of leather straps and cotton.

"Here! Now you look like a real minion." - she patted him.

"But I don't want to!"

"It's just for looks, my little amigo! What we're going to do is a weee bit illegal, so it's better for your face to be unseen, Also put these gloves on." - she gave him a pair of black leather gloves.

He nodded worriedly but put them on and secured them to not accidentally fall.

"Come, the cops won't be waiting for us! It's gonna be a blast, I know it!"

She whisked him from the grownd and ran out of the store while Izuku was screaming "WAAAA! Slow dooooooown!".

===Police station No.2446===

It was a peacefull day for the policemen. There were next to none calls that day. A call for theft and a fight between two men about scaped car paint. There was also a fight between Endevavor and some villain but it had ended quickly.

"Man, he sure works fast! He's one of the best after all."

"Yeah, I bet that bastard is already behind bars, no one has managet to escape him as much as I know."

"Yeah, I wonder which villain was stupid enough to engage him?"

"Who knows, maybe some small-fry that knows no better."

They all laughed and continued to chat, not realizing a disaster was going to befallthem.

 **Meanwhile...**

Izuku was clinging onto Jinnai's clothes as she scaled the wall of an apartment building. They landed softly on the roof and she let him get down. He literally floped down.

"We're here! Come now, our target is just in sight."

He crawled to the edge and looked at the place she was pointing. In front of him was a police station and from what he could see there were a few policemen inside.

"Listen now! Our goal is inside this police station. We knock those guys out, get to the chief's office and find the keys to the archive room. We enter and phase two will start from there! Got it?"

"Bbut isn't this a crime?! I'm not sure I want to...it's against the law...if they find out...but what do I do...become a hero...no quirk at all...also..." - he started to mumble.

"Wow, first signs of a researcher/crazy scientist confirmed! Don't worry, you have to follow me and with a bit of luck you'll be home by dinnertime." - she wistled.

He stopped and stared at her.

'What should I do now?'

"OK. Jr, can I call you that?" he nodded "Look at the place carefully. How far away are we? What other details do you see? Are there a lot of people or little?"

"Uum...Around 10 or so metres? There are a few policemen, no one walking behind the building, a few people on the main street."

"Good, what else?"

"Whe window there is open?"

"That's right, also the electric caple is near us, so...let's cut it!"

He got scared by her, even though her eyes were hidden he could swear she had an evil glint in them. Suddenly she put both her hands in the shaggy purble hair and started to search through it. She pulled out a pair of giant scisors and a small bazooka. How had they fit there was a mystery. She handed him the bazooka ans instructed him how it works and how to aim with it.

"In here is a canister fulled with sleeping gas. As soon as I cut off the power cable, you shoot through the window. It'll knock em out for at leas an hour."

He aimed and waited. 3...2...1...She cut the cable and gave the signal. He pressed the trigger and as almost every person that shoots for the first time, he winced and closed his eyes. Thankfully the canister landed where it was supposed to, unfortunately he was pushed back by the recoil and floped on his back.

"See, that's why I told you not to close your eyes! Now, we don't have forever, come."

She helped him up and using a grapling hook she stretched a rope between the station and the roof. They went down it, heh, more like she went down while holding a screaming Izuku. When they landed she dropped him and gathered the rope in her magic hair.

"Man up Jr! It'll be great, I promise."

She opened the backdoor and entered with him following nervously. She led him to the chief's office and opened it, as expected the sleeping gas had also knocked him out. She instructed him where to look for the keys while she searched his desk, pockets and safe. After a while he found them behind a book.

"I-I found it!"

"Good job Jr! Now, let's go to the archive room!"

With a merry tune he was lead there. By now he was getting worried.

'She's crazy! What was I thinking?! Kaa-san will be worried. What should I do...?'

Click!

She opened the door to reveal a room full with many drawlers and shelves full of items labeled as 'evidence'.

"Hehe! It's time for part 2 of the plan. Muahahaha!"

She started to rummage through her hair again and he started to tremble. He got scared of what could happen if he helped her destroy the evidence and important files. He would become a criminal. Not that another option popped in his head. For him the only reason she had come was to destroy some evidence and files. She stopped and started to pull out something big. Izuku closed his eyes and whimpered while squatting down. After nothing happened he opened his eyes. A worried Jinnai was looking at him with concern and in her hands she held...two plastic bags labeled "Funco- the best joke shop in the northern hemisphere :P". He stared at the bags without moving.

"Are you fine Jr? Are you hurt somewhere? Tell me and we'll be leaving. Ooooooh! I knew it! That explosion must have done something to you! Damn that Flamestache! Nezt time I'll leave him naked and covered in feathers!"

"Nno! I'm fine! I just didn't expect this!" he pointed at the bags "I though you would want to destroy something here."

"Oh, no no no no...They don't have a scratch on me even in MI6. Not to mention some small police station. No, what we're doing is a joke, a joke so big it's borderline vandalism! But gosh, it'll be FUN! Wanna join?" - she handed him a packet of funny and a bit shamefull stickers that ranged from daisies through 'mama's boy', 'baby on board' and a lady in bikini in a pose with 'I love bewbs' under it.

"Now, your mission is...to stick one of these on top of every folder and person's face! Don't miss even one and do it fast! Ah, also don't touch any documents, empty pages are an OK zone though."

She pulled two cans out, one with fake snow, the other with silly string. He nodded and started his work. After 45 minutes the police station looked like the inside had been through a tornado filled with party stocks. Every policeman had at least one sticker on his face all folders had one too, he even put the 'I love bewbs' one on the back cover of the chief's own memo pad. Jinnai on the other hand had stuck balloons and salami on the ceiling, sprayed all windows and glassware with fake snow, partystringed the archive room to look like it's a spider's nest (those that make tunnels) and hidden all toilet paper in the vents, now every time they use the ventilation, untill the paper's scent is gone, the station will smell of lilac and sea. He had also helped her put all policemen's clothes backwards. The finishing touch was a makeshift piadestal made from a bucket and three mops.

"What is this for?" - he asked.

"Oh, for a little thing I want to leave them." - she pulled a crown filled with many jewels and put it on the bucket.

"What's this?"

"Oh, it's the reason I was chased for! Before I met you I stole this crown from the museum."

"What?! You stole it?"

"Yes, even though I sent them a warning like a good phantom thief would do, it was too easy for my taste, so instead of my usual habit of flaunting it on my personal web page and then returning it a week later, I've decided to return it today. And took you along. Now let's get out."

They went out and she suddenly lit a bunch of firecrackers and threw them under the open window.

"RUN!" - she shouted.

Both ran at such speed only a cloud of smoke was left.

PAPAPAPAPAPPPAAAAAAPAPAPAPAPA!

"WAAH!"

"We're under attack!"

"What's happening?!"

Unfortunately their shoes had been glued to the floor at some time with glitter glue, so they just flopped back down in their chairs.

"Stay calm! We'll regroup and..." the chief came out of his office and stopped in his tracks "...What the heck has happened?!"

Just then they noticed in what condition their station and they themselves were in. After freeing themselves, removing the stubborn stickers and fixing their clothes they saw the crown. The chief looked at it and saw a note. It read 'Property of the museum, please return. Oh, by the way it was super boring. Make me more of a challenge next time. -by Jinnai, best panthom thief.'

The chief contacted the museum and took out his notepad to write down just what had happened while they were knocked out. His coleagues snickered but said nothing about the 'bewbs' sticker.

Later that night the chief had noticed the sticker and a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" could be heard from his apartment. He was glad his wife hadn't seen it because the notepad was a gift from his daughter and he would have been dead because of the sticker.

===Back to aroun 17:05===

"Hahahaha! Did you see their faces? The chief still hasn't noticed the sticker."

"Hehe...It's actually quite fun. But...please, I don't want to do such thing again!" - Izuku cried out.

"Don't worry, it's a one time thing! Want something to drink?"

"Can I have orange juice?"

"OK." she pulled a carton from her hair "Here ya go!" she also pulled a can of coke for herself, both were cold "Aaah...that's the life."

He stared at her for a while while he sipped of the juice.

"You sure have a lot of things in there." - he remarked off-handedly.

"Of course, a master thief should be prepared for everything! The only thing you won't find in there is a chemical toilet, though I do have toilet paper."

He returned to his juice without a word.

"So, what do you think of our little adventure today?"

"It was good and thrilling, also very funny, but I don't want to repeat it. I want to be a hero! Althoug I doubt I'll ever be..."

"I see...the depression part of loss is on you, no worries, you'll accept the fact and continue ahead with a new drive. You don't give up so easyly from what I've seen."

"But I don't have a Quirk! How can someone without a Quirk become a hero?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! My dear Jr, being a hero or a villain is not about the Quirk, it's about the experience and memories! At least for me... Let me tell you something. Becoming either a hero or a villain depends on weather a person wants to follow the rules of the country or his own rules. The world is not all sunshine and sparcles, sometimes heros are forced to outright become machines for the government, which is worse than villains sometimes, or even fall to their dark desires for fame, money or something as silly as rivalry. Villains are people that follow their own laws. Yes, some if not majority of them, are evil, terrorists, meglomaniacs, murderers or just thugh that don't like authority. I and some others just do it for themselves. I've seen the darkness during my long life and didn't like the government, so I escaped, became a phantom thief and stole stuff for fun. Oh, I also work."

"Really?"

"Yes, by day I'm mostly an ordinary berson selling fried goods on the street, while at the other times I am either Jannai, the greatest phantom thief, or the mysterious boss and best information broker of the "Evil Saucellier"! Oh, but don't tell anyone!"

"ok..."

"So even if you are Quirkless, what of it? You can become a hero too! Haven't you red Batman or the Green Lantern? They had no power or recieved one to become heros. Who knows, maybe you'll wound up in an accidet involving radioactive materials and gain superpowers, maybe even meet some alien or something to give you super powers. Don't give up! What you have to do for now is to become strong. As the saying goes 'The strong protect themselves, while the stronger protect the others.' . You have to build up enough power and muscle mass first to protect yourself. You are just too weak right now! When you are strong enough to protect yourself, you should aim to protect the others!"

"I understand. I'll become stronger and be a hero!" - he declared and pointed towards the sky.

"Good, that's the spirit! Also, if you aren't accepted, you can always become a villain and join me! The spot is always open." - she gave him a card with a phone number.

"Thanks for everything..."

"Don't mention it! Now get the mask off, it's time to return you home."

He took the mask, gloves, card and but them in his backpack. After that she put him on her back and sprinted on the rooftops. After a few minutes they were just behind his house. He told her the adress but regretted it because his mouth got full of hair.

"Here we are! I guess it's a buye?"

"Yes, thanks for today, for the mask too."

"No problem!" - she turned around to leave.

'I wonder what her Quirk is? She was so amazing!'

"Um..." - he wanted to start but she was faster.

"You want to know what my Quirk is?"

He nodded.

"No wonder. A lot of people have asked me this question because of how awesome I am. My Quirk is called 'Transform' - I can transform into any living being."

"Ooh! Amazing! Wait, then how do you have magic hair and super powers?"

"The hair is my trade secret, while the strenght is simple. I trained my ass off for 3 years to achieve it. See ya some other time Jr!"

"Goodbye!"

She jumped over the fence and disappeared. Izuku entered his house and decided that he won't give up on his dream. He also listened to her advice and started training. Much did he know it'll help him in the future.

===The future===

'Holy! She was righ training would do me good!'

Izuku thought that as he carried a few heavy bags of trash off the beach under All-Might's watchful eyes.


End file.
